Miedo
by Pink Daydream
Summary: Oneshot. Era cobarde. Era mezquino. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo, él era su amigo…Y Light nunca podría amarla.L x Misa.


_N/A: Bien, hay algo que quiero aclarar antes de que leáis: este fic está centrado en Misa, pero ella os parecerá un personaje muy distinto (está "out of character"). Me indigna que la única chica con "importancia" sea tan tonta. Por eso escribí esto._

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece…sino, L y Near serían míos XD, aunque en el caso de Near-kun sería una asaltacunas XD._

_Os dejo con el fic. ¡Que os guste, y comentad (no seáis muy duros, que es mi primer fic de Death Note nnU)!_

**Miedo.**

La joven actriz respiró con profundidad, preparándose para lo que iba a decir a continuación. Inspirar, expirar, inspirar, expirar…

Fijó sus ojos marrones en el excéntrico detective que se sentaba enfrente de ella, prestándole poca o ninguna atención, pues toda ésta se hallaba en saborear el pastel de fresas y nata que había en la mesita.

—Oye, Ryuuzaki –comenzó la rubia chica; al ver que él alzaba los ojos y la miraba, continuó-. Hay algo que quiero decirte…sobre Light…

—No me cuentes vuestros problemas. No soy asesor matrimonial –replicó el moreno con cierto sarcasmo, antes de que ella pudiera continuar.

— ¡Por favor! –exclamó Misa-. ¡Intento hablar en serio!

—Lo siento; supongo que es la falta de costumbre.

Misa era tonta, pero no tanto. Se dio perfecta cuenta de que, de un modo muy sutil y elegante, él la había llamado frívola y superficial.

—Lo estoy intentando –suspiró la chica, tratando de ignorar el ataque a su intelecto.

—Bien, bien…dime lo que sea, anda.

Por un segundo, Misa dudó. Pensó en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Era ruin, mezquino, traicionero. Es decir, ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio traicionaría al hombre que amaba, entregándolo a aquellos que él consideraba sus peores enemigos?

Sólo ella. Sólo ella podía ser tan estúpida como para hacer eso.

Pero, ¿acaso él la consideraba algo? Aparte, por supuesto, de un instrumento para culminar sus planes de ser el dios del nuevo mundo.

Respiró de nuevo. Todo para pronunciar esas simples palabras que lo cambiarían todo.

—Light es Kira.

Aunque sabía que el famoso detective L, aparte de excéntrico, era bastante frío en su contacto con la demás gente, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que él apenas reaccionaba con la noticia. Simplemente se inclinó con interés, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos negros.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el joven con interés.

—Porque lo he visto en acción –replicó ella-. Porque le ayudé. Porque fui la que consiguió averiguar quién era él… –hizo una pausa-. Porque yo soy el segundo Kira –admitió con la cabeza gacha.

El joven de alborotados cabellos negros se inclinó en la silla, con la típica pose tan suya, y con el pulgar metido en la boca.

—Interesante…así que, después de todo, yo tenía razón… –murmuró; ciertamente, no parecía muy contento.

—Sí… –susurró Misa muy levemente.

—Y, ¿por qué me lo cuentas? Creí que estabas de lado de Kira. Creía que lo admirabas.

La chica agachó la cabeza aún más.

—Lo admiro –reconoció-. Mató al ladrón que asesinó a mis padres, y por eso le estoy muy agradecida por ello. Pero… –hizo una pausa-. Cada vez me parece menos humano. Más bien parece…un shinigami. Me da…me da miedo –aceptó más que nada para sí misma; al decirlo en voz alta, le resultó mucho más real.

Temía a Kira. Temía a Light. Porque ya no le parecía humano.

_**Flash back.**_

— _¿¡¡Que no lo has matado!!? ¿¡Porqué!? –preguntó a gritos un joven de cabello castaño y ojos negros, que perdiendo su habitual frialdad relucían de ira._

—_Es que... –comenzó la chica rubia, temblando de miedo-. Nopuedohacerlo._

— _¿Qué?_

_Respiró para tranquilizarse._

—_No puedo hacerlo –volvió a decir, más despacio._

— _¿¡¡Porqué!!? Sabes que él es L, ¿no? ¡Es el único obstáculo que quedaba! ¡Tenías que eliminarlo, niñata estúpida!_

_Misa murmuró algo entre dientes, demasiado temerosa como para decirlo en voz alta._

— _¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Light, con los ojos brillantes de ira._

—_Es mi amigo... –reconoció en voz alta-. No puedo matar a un amigo. Va en contra de lo que soy._

_Daba toda la impresión de que Yagami se estaba aguantando las ganas de pegarle un buen bofetón._

— _¿Lo que eres? –bufó-. Pero si no comprendes nada…tú eres lo que yo quiero. No tienes personalidad, no eres nadie, te limitas a hacer lo que yo te mando o lo que pueda beneficiarme. No tienes vida, Misa. Tu vida soy yo._

_La chica sintió que algo desagradable crecía dentro de ella. El pensamiento de que estaba actuando como una imbécil. De que la estaban utilizando. De que, desde el punto de vista de Light, sólo servía con el ojo del shinigami._

_Lo miró a los ojos. Sintió que un escalofrío, semejante a una descarga eléctrica, le recorría la espalda. Esos ojos sin duda eran hermosos; sin embargo, se veían tan fríos, sin sentimiento visible… Aquel dicho popular que decía que los ojos eran el espejo del alma, no servía para él._

_Lo único que podía ver era oscuridad._

_Le recordaron a los orbes de un shinigami. No a los de Rem, por supuesto; sabía que la mensajera de la muerte sentía un cierto afecto por ella, y de vez en cuando podía ver en sus ojos algún rastro de emoción. Quizás influía aquel sentimiento fraternal, que Misa también era capaz de sentir._

_Pero Light le recordaba a Ryuk. Pensando sólo en su propio beneficio –bueno, quizás se apropiaba más "orgullo", aunque Ryuk parecía tener poco de eso-, ignorando a los demás…metido en su propio mundo._

_Nunca había sentido tanto miedo. Nunca, ni siquiera aquella vez que un hombre estuvo a punto de asesinarla. Al menos, aquel había sido un acto movido por algún tipo de sentimiento, y en cierto modo podría llegar a comprenderse. Sin embargo, si Light la mataba ni siquiera lo sentiría. Pasaría a ser un nombre más en su libreta, testigo de los asesinatos._

_Con los castaños ojos llenos de terror, Misa le dio la espalda al que había creído su aliado, su amado, y corrió hacia dentro del edificio. Con la Death Note bien apretada entre sus brazos, rogando por que no cayera en aquellas manos equivocadas._

_**End flash back.**_

—Entiendo…miedo –murmuró el detective, cogiendo un terrón de azúcar y poniéndolo en el borde de la taza-. Lo que no termino de entender es porqué tan de repente…

La joven suspiró. Un ligero tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

—Porque…porque no quiero matarte… –susurró-. Aunque Light quizá no lo haga, yo te considero un amigo. Y ya te dije una vez que nunca defraudo a mis amigos.

—Ajá. Lo recuerdo –asintió Ryuuzaki, con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pues…eso…

El moreno cogió otro de los trozos de pastel, y antes de comérselo la miró fijamente.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Aún dudando, la actriz le hizo caso y lo explicó todo. El encuentro de las Death Notes, su treta para con Sakura TV para encontrar a Kira, cuando encontró a Light y cómo descubrió que él era Kira, cómo quiso ayudarlo, el plan que Yagami ideó por si las cosas se le iban de las manos…como él pidió, se lo contó absolutamente todo.

Cuando terminó de explicarlo, se sintió como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Como si se hubiera quedado vacía. Pero aliviada.

—Está bien… –murmuró L, dejando su taza en la mesa-. Lo que dices coincide incluso con mis deducciones… Incluso confiesas que tú fuiste la que provocó lo de Sakura TV…

La actriz hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Sé que el hecho de que me arrepienta no soluciona nada… –susurró-. Sé que tendré que cargar con la culpa de esto durante toda mi vida. Pero…si tengo que cumplir condena, si esto hace que al menos pague una porción del daño que he causado, lo haré.

Él se encogió en el asiento, con su típica pose, pensativo.

—Quizás…quizás se pueda alegar el hecho de que no lo hacías por voluntad propia. Al menos, no del todo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo…? –preguntó ella, confundida.

—Nada –replicó él, levantándose-. Me voy… –suspiró-. Habrá que hacer algo…con Light…

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, notó que algo los sujetaba de la camiseta. Aunque ya sabía que –o más bien quién era-, se volvió. La joven actriz le agarraba de la camisa con la vista fija en el suelo.

—Espera. No te vayas –murmuró quedamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, confundido.

—No quiero quedarme sola. Tengo…tengo miedo –murmuró, temblando.

Ryuuzaki suspiró. Por eso no le gustaba tener que trabajar con mujeres…aunque técnicamente, Misa no trabajaba con ellos –pero a veces actuaba como si lo hiciera-…

La mente se le bloqueó cuando la rubia le rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar a ese gesto tan próximo. No es que se hiciera la víctima; simplemente, en toda su vida no había apenas recibido alguna muestra de cariño…y física, mucho menos. Aún sintiéndose idiota y torpe, le acarició la cabeza.

—No pasa nada… –dijo con suavidad-. Has hecho lo que debías hacer.

Aún algo ahogado por la encogida posición de la chica, le pareció escuchar un sollozo, acompañado de un quedo "lo siento".

_N/A: A ver, aviso: esto es un one-shot, es decir, no tiene continuación (que luego hay gente que la pide nnU). En lo personal me ha gustado, aunque me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. _

_¡Comentadme qué os pareció, pliz! De eso dependerá que suba algo más de esta serie nn._


End file.
